Suna's Institute
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Nuevo año, nueva escuela, tiempo para empezar de nuevo y sentir nuevas emociones, 100%. U/A. E vuelto despues de anios de ausencia!
1. CaPiTuLo 1!

******konnichi wa!!!**

**Yop de nuevo, ahora con un nuevo fic! espero k sea de su agrado!**

**Notas: U/A o Universo Alterno, GaaMatsu 100%, Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, y todo ese rollo.**

**Nos leenos abajo ↓ **

* * *

Suna's Institute.

El colegio mas prestigiado del país del viento. Que solo los mejores tienen la oportunidad de entrar, un verdadera fortaleza de colegio, con escaleras de mármol, algunos detalles en oro puro, y las mas bellas y caras pinturas, adornaban el pasillo.

Al exterior, una inmenso jardín, un pasto mas verde que ninguno, con flores de hermosos colores, y una gigantesca fuente de casi tres metros, con una bella escultura en el centro.

Esta es mi historia…

Soy Matsuri, una chica común de 16 años, con un común pelo castaño y ojos cafés, de estatura común, un poco bajita, pero si, soy lo más común y pasado desapercibido que puedan imaginar, lo único bueno en mi eran mis calificaciones, ya que gracias a ellas he podido a entrar e esta escuela, "Suna's Institute", me gane una beca, la cual paga mis estudios, yo solo me preocupo por mantener mi promedio.

En fin, mi primer día en la prepa, no esperaba que nada espectacular pasara, simplemente hacer alguna amiga, conocer la escuela, ver a uno que otro chico guapo, que solo eso iba a hacer, pasar por ahí frente a mi, era lo máximo a lo que yo podía aspirar.

Me levante temprano, me duche, almorcé, y me encamine hacia la escuela, por el momento vivía sola, pues mis padres me enviaron desde lejos a estudiar, canime por la acera, tranquilamente, porque tenia mas que tiempo, veía a los demás estudiantes ir también a mi lado y al otro lado de la calle, muchos grupitos de amigas, otros con sus respectivas parejas tomadas de las manos.

Baje la vista como si ver mis zapatos fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que choque con algo, muy grande y muy fuerte al parecer, levante la mirada y ahí estaba el, el chico mas guapo que en mi vida había visto, alto, fuerte, apuesto, tenia porte y personalidad, ojos color aquamarin, con unos seductores orbes negros, pelo rojo cual fuego y un peculiar tatoo en la frente que decía "amor". Al mirarme con esos ojos pude sentir como si pudiera descifrar hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Hasta el punto que no pude evitar sonrojarme.

Tontamente no me fije que había chocado con el porque tenia que hacer alto hasta que la luz verde nos dijera que podíamos cruzar la calle.

- hmp…- solo gruño y se quedo ahí mirándome.

- G-gomenasai!!!- dije alarmada haciendo una reverencia.

-… fíjate para la próxima…- dijo fríamente.

Me sentí una total estupida quedándome ahí agachada sin decir nada mas.

- h… hai.

El se volvió y me dio la espalda de nuevo, pero pude notar que los demás chicos y chicas mantenían su distancia, como si le tuvieran miedo o algo parecido.

Hasta que la bendita luz cambio, y todos empezamos a caminar, oía murmuros de unas chicas mí alrededor.

- ¿viste?

- si…

- es muy malo.

- si, con razón lo llaman "delincuente".

- siempre esta metido en problemas, la otra vez oí que se peleo con unos chicos de la otra escuela, al parecer el les gano a los 5 que lo atacaron.

- ¿5 dijiste?

- si, es un chico muy violento, ahora se por que no tiene amigos. Aparte de sus hermanos, no e visto que le hable a mas personas.

Al oír esto me asuste un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me enoje, porque lo estaban juzgando sin conocerlo, yo odio eso aunque… si era cierto eso… ¿entonces por que me hablo a mi?

De seguro esas chicas solo estaban especulando, yo sabía muy bien eso, ya que lo viví en carne propia.

Después de mi encuentro con aquel chico, del que quisiera saber su nombre, me hallaba en la entrada del instituto, unas rejas enormes y bellas, y en la entrada varias limosinas que transportaban estudiantes, de familias ricas y acomodadas, y que decir de la apariencia de los estudiantes, simplemente impecable.

Yo hice lo mejor que pude, me arregle bien, no creo que se note tanto que so pobre, (n.n') pero haré lo mejor posible.

En fin, el timbre sonó y mis nervios aumentaron, todos entrábamos a las aulas y un maestro nos esperaba sentado en su escritorio.

- Buenos días chicos, por favor tomen asiento.

Todos procedimos a sentarnos, y así comenzó mi día, a los 5 minutos de entrar, soñó la puerta.

- Adelante….

Se deslizo la puerta, y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba el, el mismo chico de la mañana, el de cabello de fuego y ojos penetrantes.

-… llega tarde señor…- miro la lista.-…Sabaku no Gaara. Pase por favor.

Entro después y se puso frente al escritorio.

- mmm puede sentarse ahí…- dijo señalando una banca bacía justo al lado de mi. Yo por supuesto me exalte y mire al asiento.

Camino lentamente mientras todos lo escrutaban con al mirada, asombrados de que ese "delincuente" como le llamaban estuviera en nuestro grupo.

Se sentó y miro hacia el pizarrón, la verdad su mirada fría e insensible te estremece hasta los huesos, pero note que había algo mas, había… tristeza, soledad, lo mire por un momento y de repente volteo, y me miro fijamente, yo por supuesto me sonroje, lo cual creo que noto, creo que me reconoció.

Lo siguiente fue el receso, la cafetería es enorme, con mesas inmensas, y una barra de comida que parecía buffet de 5 estrellas. Bueno, tome un platón de fruta, un sándwich y una taza de café.

Camine por las mesas, buscando donde sentarme, pues parecía que todos ya habían hecho amigos, así que me senté en una mesa, mas alejada de los demás, pude divisar a aquel chico pelirrojo, Gaara, solo en una mesa, a su alrededor no había nadie, todos al ver que venia se levantaron y se fueron, dejando varia mesas solas a su alrededor, eso me entristeció un poco y me decidí a levantarme y hacerle compañía, pero me volví a sentar al ver a un castaño que venia a hacerle compañía, bueno… ya tendré otra oportunidad.

Mientras desayunaba, saque mi reproductor de música y me puse mis audífonos. Perdí la noción del tiempo de pronto, cuando no vi a nadie mas en la cafetería, salí corriendo con mi mochila a toda prisa _"genial Matsuri… tu primer día en la escuela y llegaras tarde a clases…"_

Corrí y corrí por el pasillo, no quería llegar tarde, doble la esquina y choque bruscamente con algo que me hizo caer de sentón al suelo, tire todos mis libros, cuadernos hojas y demás, fue un total desastre.

-…go-gomen…- dije sobandome.

- hmp… ¿tu de nuevo?...- dijo una fría y grave voz.

- ¡…!- levante la mirada, era el… Sabaku no Gaara.

- Go-Gomenasai!!!

- …cuando dije "fíjate para la próxima" me refería a ESTA ocasión.- dijo en tono sarcástico cruzado de brazos. Dios, sus ojos, me hizo perdérmele profundamente en ellos, me sonroje de nuevo y empecé a balbucear.

- s-si… e-es que ya vengo tarde, y-y la clase ya empezó…- dije nerviosa, tratando de ordenar mis cosas.

Vi como lentamente se fue agachando, e increíblemente me ayudo a recoger mis cosas.

- El maestro aun no llega.- sentí su colonia y su aliento. Hierbabuena.

- a… que bien…- dije en un suspiro.

De pronto nuestras manos se juntaron al tratar de tomar el mismo libro. Era tan calida, a pesar de su carácter frío. Nos miramos por un segundo y luego desviamos la mirada.

- Arigato.

- … hmp…- se levanto y se fue.

Que día, las clases terminaron y me fui a casa, hice tarea, comí, vi un rato la tele, y ya caída la noche me dormí.

¿Lo veré de nuevo mañana?

Me preguntaba entre sueños

… claro que si, después de todo, vamos a la misma escuela, estamos en la misma clase, y quien sabe, tal vez hasta le agrade.

Mañana será otro día.

* * *

**¿que pasara con Gaara y Matsuri?**

**¿se enamoraran poco a poco?**

**¿sera capaz Matsuri de llegar al corazon del pelirojo?**

**¿deveria seguir escribiendo?**

**¿me dejaran reviews mis lectores?**

**No lo se, pero porfavor dejen sus reviews oks! ya sea para criticas, tomatazos, pedradas, insultos, no importa... Yo aguanto lo k sea, jejeje (bueno, tampoco se pasen eh?)**

**Nos leemos el proximo capi!!!**

**Matta ne!!!**


	2. CaPiTuLo 2!

**Konichiwa!!!!**

**Gomen, honto Gomen por la demora, aki les dejo el segundo capi, espero que les guste.**

**Para leer este capi dever de abrir el link: **

**h t t p : / / w w w . youtube . com / watch ? v = u u C F R f K v 5 W w & feature = channel _ page**

**Claro sin espacios, para que se entienda mejor con el fic cuendo Gaara toca el piano, Sadnes And Sorrow, pero bueno... no kiero ser spoiler.**

**Disfruten y nos leemos abajo ↓ **

* * *

**Capitulo 2:**

Pasaron ya unas cuantas semanas, desde la ultima vez que cruce palabra con el, y la verdad fue un gran avance, considerando todo lo que dicen de el.

Las chicas, mis compañeras de clase me habían abordado la otra vez, haciéndome un sin fin de preguntas: que, Cómo es el, que si le hablaba, que si me gustaba, en fin mucha preguntas absurdas.

Los exámenes se acercaban, el festival deportivo también, y el baile del aniversario del instituto, en fin durante los próximos meces estaremos muy ocupados, todos tendríamos que colaborar en algo, hasta yo.

Lo primero eran los exámenes de fin de semestre. Algo difíciles he de confesar, pero para mantener mi beca no debo fallar.

Conforme pasaban los días, las chicas de la clase dejaron de perderle un poco el miedo a Sabaku no Gaara, era muy popular e incluso a las chicas de otras clases cruzaban medio instituto para verlo, ahora el chico del que me había enamorado primero, era la sensación del colegio, y lo que mas les encantaba de el era su seriedad y madurez, y claro, sus hermosos y a la vez penetrantes ojos.

Hoy tendremos uno de los exámenes más importantes, y con lo que con trabajo me cuesta aprender, matemáticas, o mejor dicho calculo, ecuaciones diferenciales y logaritmos.

Llegue temprano al aula y me senté en el pupitre, los de más venían llegando junto con el profesor. Gaara también venia atrás.

- guarden todo en la mochila, excepto lápiz, borrador y su calculadora científica.- decía mientras pasábamos los exámenes hacia atrás.- pueden comenzar. Tienen una hora para terminar.

De pronto el silencio reino en el salón, estábamos concentrados en el examen. Pasaron unos minutos 10 o 15 si mucho, cuando veo que Sabaku no Gaara se levanta y va a entregar el examen, si, ya lo había terminado. Todos en el salón se miraban unos a otros, incrédulos, ¿Cómo era posible que ya hubiera terminado? ¿Qué era, un genio?

Pues si, Sabaku no Gaara es uno de los mas inteligentes y brillantes de la escuela.

Puso su examen en el escritorio y salio con una total confianza. Era la ultima hora así que el que fuera terminando ya podía irse a su casa.

Así que me apure a terminar mi examen y 10 minutos después termine yo, puse mi examen en el escritorio y salí con mi mochila.

Camine por la escuela y pase por el salón de música y arte. Me detuve en seco cuando oí una hermosa melodía, aunque también triste.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, esperando no espantar a quien tocaba esa hermosa canción. Entre y ahí estaba el, Sabaku no Gaara, tocando el piano ¿acaso había algo que no pudiera hacer? Cada cosa que hacia, lo hacia perfectamente, sin ningún error, eso era lo que a todas en la escuela adoraban de el, claro incluyéndome.

Camine lentamente y me senté detrás de el, cerré los ojos, como si pudiera saborear la melodía.

- que hermosa canción…- le dije.

- …- no dijo nada, solo paro de tocar y se volvió hacia mi.-… ¿q-que haces aquí?

Me dijo titubeante.

- … e-eto, yo solo pasaba por aquí, y te escuche.- le dije, me pare y me senté a su lado.-…por favor sigue.

El solo me miro con cierta sorpresa, y algo de asombro en su mirada.

Se volvió hacia el piano y puso sus manos en las teclas. Empezó a tocar de nuevo y yo de nuevo cerré los ojos.

**Gaara's POV**

Desde que estoy en esta escuela siempre me encuentro con esta chica, Matsuri creo que se llama, y en todos nuestros encuentros ella siempre termina en el suelo, creo que es algo graciosa, y despistada, pero ahora que lo pienso, es la primer apersona aparte de mis hermanos con la que he tenido una conversación de mas de tres palabras.

Hoy me encuentro en el salón de música y arte, ay una canción en particular en la que no dejo de pensar, es triste pero por alguna razón me llena, me siento vivo, es extraño, algunas personas dicen que es triste y que no le gusta, otras dicen que es rara y sin sentido, pero esta chica me dijo que era hermosa, ¿hermosa? Si, eso era.

Me pide que continúe, y se sienta a mi lado, cerró sus ojos.

No me queda más que tocar y dejarme llevar por la música.

- tocas muy hermoso…- me dijo.

- gracias.

- ¿como se llama la canción?- dijo curiosa.

- Sadness and Sorrow.

Nos miramos por un momento. Me sonrió. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que es algo… linda.

La puerta de abrió estrepitosamente y una chica rubia de cuatro coletas vino y se me colgó del cuello.

- Hola Gaara.

- Temari, te he dicho que no me gusta que te me cuelgues del cuello.

- gomen, no lo puedo evitar.

Note que Matsuri se levanto y tomo su mochila.

- hum… ella es Temari… mi---

- s-si… hum... m-mucho gusto, perdón pero me tengo que ir, no quiero molestarlos.

Se fue corriendo, la note extraña.

- ¿Quien es ella Gaara?

-Matsuri.

-Se fue, sin saber que somos hermanos… deberías ir a explicarle.

-¿Porque?- le pregunte.

- porque es obvio que esta triste porque piensa que tu y yo somos… puajj….novios.- dijo en un tono molesto y a la vez desagradable, como si le diera asco, claro, solo para molestarme, eso es lo que hacen los hermanos después de todo.

- ve!

- hmp… esta bien.- dije algo molesto.

Salí de salón y camine, ya era tarde el sol de ponía y las estrellas empezaban a salir.

Salí del instituto y camine por la banqueta, no había nadie en la calle, dude en tratar de encintrarla, me iba a dar por vencido hasta que la vi salir de una tienda de ropa, con unas bolsas, caminaba rápidamente, después de todo la cuidad de noche no es segura.

Paso de largo por un callejón, del cual salieron unos tipos, y la siguieron.

Yo apresure el paso, hasta estar casi detrás de ellos, cuando la tomas del brazo repentinamente.

-… q-que quiere…- decía espantada.

- hey muñeca, porque tan solita…

- déjenla en paz y lárguense de aquí.- dije secamente.

Ellos se volvieron y me miraron. Al instante la soltaron haciéndola caer al piso y se fueron. No se por que todos huyen de mi cuando me ven.

- G-Gaara-kun- estaba temblando.

-¿estas bien?- le dije levantándola del piso.

-… y-yo… no lo se…- me dijo llorando.

- no te preocupes, yo te protejo.

-… a-arigato.

- vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

- h-hai.

Caminamos por la ciudad, tomamos el autobús, y llegamos a su casa, no era nada del otro mundo, muy humilde a mi parecer.

- gracias por acompañarme, si no hubieras llegado…

- no fue nada.

- y… a todo esto, porque estabas ahí?

-… hmp... yo de hecho, quería explicarte lo que paso en la salón de música…

- no, no me tienes que explicar nada, no te preocupes.

- es que no entiendes, Temari es mi hermana.

-…- se quedo estática, y sin habla.-… ¿tú…hermana?

-… si, mi hermana. Nos vemos mañana.

- esta bien… hasta mañana… Gaara.

Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Muy calido y dulce. Jamás lo había sentido antes.

- G-gracias…

-… a-adiós.- dije un con un poco de tartamudeo.

¿Que me pasa?

Es extraño esto que siento

Toque mi mejilla

Sonreí un poco

Bueno, lo que haya de pasar de ahora en adelante, lo aceptare.

Mañana será otro día…

* * *

**Perdon de nuevo por tardar tanto, ultimamente me han pasado tantas cosas, y mi cabeza no daba para ningun lado pero bueno...**

**Espero que haya funcionado el link, si no pues solo busquen en youtube "Naruto - Sadness and Sorrow (piano)" masomenos es lo que kiero asemejar a Gaara cuando toca el piano.**

**Dejen sus reviews oks!?**

**Hasta el proximo capi!**

**Matta ne!**


	3. CaPiTuLo 3!

**Hola! espero k me recuerden, jeje, si la k no a actualizado en mucho tiempo... T_T Perdon! Perdon! Gomesasai! Sorry! etc!, eske tuve una deficiencia de inspiracio masiva, jeje pero aki estoi de nuevo.**

**Bueno lean y comenten! ↓**

* * *

**Gaara's POV**

Di media vuelta y camine lentamene hacia mi casa, toque mi mejilla, estaba tibia, aun sentia su aliento en ella. Parece que sonrei un poco, es extraño, hace unas horas estaba solo en la sala de musica, como lo hacia desde hace tiempo.

Al poco rato llegue a mi casa, entre y subi las escaleras, entre a mi habitacion y me tire en la cama, cerre mis ojos y para mi sorpresa, ahi estaba ella, Matsuri, toque de nuevo mi mejilla mientras miraba al techo.

Unos golpes en mi puerta borraron mi concentracion.

- Gaara... puedo pasar?

- Si claro, pasa Temari.

- Te traje la cena.

- Gracias.

La chica puso la charola en una mesa y noto una inusual luminosidad en el rostro de Gaara, estaba mas "contento" (por asi decirlo...) que de costumbre. Lo miro fijamente.

- .... -

- Que tanto ves?- le pregunto confundido el pelirojo al notar la mirada escrutante de su hermana.

- Nada, es solo que....

- Que!?- dijo un poco impaciente.

- Te noto un poco diferente, feliz.

- ....-

La puerta se cerro detras de ella.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Al dia siguente tenia una extraña sensacion en mi estomago, era algo raro, sera hambre?, no ya almorse, es algo que no puedo desifrar, siento como mi ocrazon late a mil por hora, es como... emocion...

emocion?

Si esro era.

Pero, porque?

Camine tranquilamente hacia la escuela, tenia las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon, miraba hacia el cielo, y aun seguia pensando en el beso de la noche anterior.

Toque de nuevo mi mejilla.

A lo lejos se oia la campana de la escuela, las clases van a comenzar. Si mal no recuerdo hoy van a escoger a los jefes de grupo.

Entre al salon y para mi sorpresa ahi estaba ella, mirando hacia la ventana, con los audifonos puestos, camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi pupitre, note que me miro, y desvio la mirada sonrojada, creo que es adorable haciendo eso.

- Bien muchachos, tomen asiento porfavor.- dijo el profesor Baki.

Todos de inmediato tomaron haciento y pusieron atencion, depsues de todo el profesor es muy severo cuando lo hacemos enojar.

- Como ya saben, el festival deportivo se acerca y vendran los mejores atletas de diversas escuelas. Este año la cede sera aqui en el instituto, y hoy los estudiantes que quieran representar la escuela podran hacer las pruebas en la clase de educacion fisica.

Los susurros de los demas estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, depues de todo tendremos que trabajar mucho como cede del festval deportivo.

- Y la otra cosa que queria discutir, a quien nominan para ser el jefe de grupo de este semestre?

El silencio reino depronto en el salon.

- Yo nomino a la nueva.... Matsuri.- dijo una voz al fondo.

- Si... que Matsuri sea la jefa de grupo.

- Yo tambien estoy de acuerdo.

Depronto todo el salon levanto la mano y nomino a Matsuri.

**Matsuri's POV**

- Que!?- dijo mi inner.- No no no no!.... no quiero ser la jefa de grupo.

Dije escondiendo mi cabeza con un libro.

Y justo en frente del chico que me encanta.

- Bien.- dijo el profersor y me anoto en el pizarron.

- Estas de acuerdo Matsuri?.- me pregunto el profesor.

- Humm.... yo... si, claro.- dije con la sonrisa mas fingida que he podido tener.

- Bien, entonces para empezar, tienes que anotar los nombres de los participantes para el festival, despues en la clase de educacion fisica, le da los nombres al profesor.- me dijo.

- Hai.

Al finalizar la clase, algunos chicos y chicas se acercaron a mi y anote sus nombres. Todos se fueron y yo me quede organizando unos papeles, si, eran mis primeras horas como jefa de grupo y ya tenia trabajo, senti una presencia detras de mi, me volvi y casi me da un infarto al encontrarme con los ojos de aquel chico pelirojo.

El se puso en cuclillas recargando sus brazos en mi mesa. Yo porsupuesto me exalte.

- G-Gaara-kun...

- Matsuri, quiero inscribirme.

- A-a... si claro.- dije sonrojada, saque la hoja donde tenia los nombres- Me das tu nombre completo?

- Sabaku no Gaara.

- Que clase de deporte practicas?

- Luchas y atletismo.

- Gracias, en la clase de educacion fisica te llamaran para ver lo que puedes hacer.

El solo asintio con la cabeza.

- Tu no participaras?- me pregunto

- No... jeje, no creo que tenga gracia alguna para los deportes, ademas tengo que organizar todas las actividades del festival, no tengo tiempo.

- Ya veo... bueno tengo que irme, te veo en educacion fisica.- dijo retirandose hacia la puerta.

- Ok, humm... d-disculpa... lo olvide, t-tambien necesito tu numero t-telefonico para hablarte en caso de q-que quedes en alguna de las d-disiplinas.- dije cohibida.

-... Esta bien.- escribio su numero de celular en un pedazo de papel.

Se acerco de nuevo a mi, y extendio su mano para darmelo, yo trate de alcanzarlo pero lo alzo de nuevo.

- Quieres mi numero?

- H-hai...

- Depende...

- He? d-de que?- dije extrañada.

- Me llamaras?

Me quede petrificada ante tal pregunta, acaso Sabaku no Gaara estaba coqueteando conmigo? me dio su numero y luego lo vi salir del salon con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo que mas me mata, es su forma tan seria y quieta de decir las cosas, no pareciera que nada ni nadie pudiera irritarlo con facilidad, es totalmente inamovible.

- Q-que lo llame?...

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Casi al final del dia, la ultima clase, tomamos educacion fisica. Me moria por ver que clase de habilidades tenia Gaara, despues de todo si queda en alguna disiplina, lo tendre que llamar...

Llegue al gimnasio y nos sentamos en la cancha.

- Bien chicos, esta clase sera solo para quellos que se inscribieron a las actividades del fetival. Jefa de grupo..

- Hai! me levante y le di la hoja con los nombres.

- los demas pueden irse.

Casi todos se fueron festejando la llegada del fin de semana.

- hagan una fila- dijo la profesora.

Gaara era el mas alto de todos claro. Uno a uno los y las chicas fueron haciendo lo que mejor le salia, atletismo, natacion, salto en garrocha, jabalina, luchas, etc.

Casi todods lo lograron, este año seria uno de los mas competitivos.

Porfin fue el turno de Gaara, empezo con atletismo, tenia que correr 100 metros en el menor tiempo posible.

- en sus marcas, listos, Fuera!

Despego de una sancada y corrio a toda velocidad sacando polvo, era realmente increible...

Depronto cruzo la linea y la profesora detubo el cronometro. No sisimulo nada la cara de asommbro.

- 20 segundos...- me miro.

Despues siguieron las luchas, tipo estilo callejero. Habia varios espirantes y todos eran buenos. Lucharon unos contra otros. La profesora me dijo a quienes anotar en la lista de aceptados. Por supuesto Gaara estaba en ella.

De nuevo Gaara debuto con las luchas, con una seria de movimientos y llaves, patadas y golpes, desarmo en solo segundos a su contrincante. Era realmente fuerte y habil. Otro punto a su favor.

-S-sugoi....- dije mirandolo fijmente. Ahora se porque los tipos que quisieron asaltarme salieron corriendo como niñitas asustadas.

La tarde callo rapidamente, este trabajo de jefa de grupo sera algo dificil.

- Bien eso es todo, pueden irse.- todos desalojaron el gimnasio dejandonos a mi y a la maestra.

- Buen trabajo Matsuri, ten - me dio una hoja con los nombres de algunos chicos.- llamalos en este fin de semana, son los que quedaron.

- Hai! hasta el lunes maestra!

- Adios Matsuri.

Canime por la escuela hacia la salida, y para mi sorpresa Gaara estaba en la benqueta sentado, oyendo musica con su mp3. Iba a hablarle, pero de seguro no me escucho por el gran estruendo del relampago, mire hacia el cielo y unas pequeñas gotas calleron en mi mejilla.

**Gaara's POV**

Senti depronto unas gotas en mi cabeza, la levante y frente a mi estaba ella miranado al cielo. Me levante y me miro.

- H-hola...- me dijo.

- Hola

- Q-que haces a esta hora? crei que te habias ido.

- Si, bueno, es muy tarde y pense en lo que paso el otro dia con esos idiotas. Te acompañare a casa.

- N-no es nesesario, deveras, no quiero ser una molestia....

- Si lo fueras crees que te habria esperado por voluntad propia y acompañarte a tu casa?

- ... -

- Vamos, que pronto arreciara la lluvia.

- S-si, gracias.

Caminamos un buen rato, las luces de la ciudad le acentaban muy bien al ambiente nublado de ese rato. El aroma de arena mojada era una de las cosas que mas me deleitaban de la vida. Aspire el aire humedo de la tierra, y un olor peculiar llego hasta mi nariz, era como olor a flores, delicioso en verdad, busque discretamente de donde provenia, y una rafaga de viento movio el pelo de Matsuri, el olor me bino de nuevo, era ella.

Charlamos mucho rato mientras ibamos a su casa, me extraño lo bien que me sentia estando junto a ella, su sola prescencia me calmaba, podria hablar con ella hasta el fin del mundo, pero no me daria miedo alguno. Es raro que me comporte asi.

Ella logro en tan poco tiempo romper el muro que me apartaba de los demas.

Como rayos pudo pasar eso?

Que fue lo que me hiciste Matsuri?

Y lo peor de todo es que me agrada sentirme asi.

La lluvia comenzo a arreciar, nos empezamos a empapar.

- Ven, ay que resguardarnos...

- ... Espera...- me jalo del brazo.-... acaso no te gustan los dias lluviosos?

- La verdad, si.

- Ademas, cada cuando llueve en Suna? hay que disfrutar ahora que podemos no cres?

Yo solo la mire, confundido, y nos quedamos en la desolada banqueta, ella daba vueltas en la lluvia, extendiendo sus brazos y mirando hacia el cielo, y yo lo volvia a reiterar, era simplente... adorable, como una niña en navivad.

- Ven!!!- me jalo hacia ella, y me tomo de las manos, empezamos a dar vueltas bajo la lluvia.

Antes no habria hecho tal cosa.

Entonces, que era diferente esta vez?

Simple, era ella.

Paramos y caminamos por la calle, estabamos mojados, ella reia y yo tambien.

- Ah! mira, ya llegamos.- me dijo.

Paramos y ella subio al escalon.

- Muchas gracias, de nuevo.

- No hay de que.- como un rayo recorde el beso en la mejilla del la noche anterior.

La mire fijamente

- Matsuri...

- Si?

- Si no tienes nada que hacer mañana...- dije algo apenado -... vamos al cine?

- ... -

Ella se quedo estatica y se sonrojo de inmediato.

- C-claro... claro!

- Paso mañana por la tarde...

Y la bese en la mejilla.

Mi corazon latio a mil por hora.

- Adios.- le dije, me fui y camine rapido, senti un poco caliente en mis mejillas.

- ... adios... Gaara-kun.- dijo casi en un susurro.

Sabaku no Gaara tiene una cita?

Si, la tengo.

* * *

**SI!!!!! Al fin Matsuri a llegado al corazon del inpenetrable Sabaku no Gaara! **

**Cita, una cita??? Sii una cita al fin! y otra cosa, recuerdan el festival deportivo? pues les tengo una sorpresilla, si tambien participaran en Instituto Konoha! y habra mas parejas y mas diversion!**

**Este fic lo keiro hacer largo, porke, aun falta Navidad, San Valentin, El baile etc.**

**Sigan pendientes y kiero mas reviews! plis! dejenme sus opiniones, buenas y malas, no importan! yo aguanto vara! (o aguanto d todo, para los k no entienden el dulce lexico mexicano nn).**

**Nos vemos!**

**Matta ne! **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

En las calles empedradas de la ciudad se respiraba en olor a mojado y húmedo del ambiente, el cielo aun estaba nublado y hacia un poco de frio, el clima ideal, Gaara se detuvo en un alto, y miro hacia arriba, aspiro profundamente y dejo ir una bocanada de aire, refrescando sus pulmones intensamente, con la luz en verde siguió caminando rumbo a su casa, agacho su mirada y en un fugaz recuerdo pensó en como habían empezado las cosas para el antes de llegar a la que hoy es su nueva ciudad, sin duda antes no tendría la certidumbre de empezar una nueva vida, junto a su hermanos y una nueva escuela en la cual empezar de nuevo, y justo ahora, descubriendo sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de entrar a su casa, subió las escaleras, y se encerró en su cuarto, se quito los zapatos y se dejo caer en la cama, cerro sus ojos, y una imagen le vino la mente, fue solo un instante pero fue tan clara como el agua, vio aquellos ojos grandes y luminosos y esa sonrisa tan amplia que alegraba el día a cualquiera, "Matsuri" pensó para si mismo, para luego quedarse dormido.

"mañana será otro día"…

- Una cita… - pensó la castaña en voz alta, llevo sus manos a su pecho para luego salir corriendo a su cuarto, se sonrojó profundamente al sentir el aun cálido beso de aquel chico tan incomprensible.

Aun no podía decir que estaba totalmente enamorada de el, mucho menos podría decir que son novios, ya que ni siquiera se han declarado, ni han salido formalmente, no podía tomar la cita de mañana precisamente como "cita" en si. Pero el solo recordar todas las cosas, aunque pequeñas que nadie notaria, eran lo que lo hacia tan diferente de los demás, su mirada tan solitaria, y su semblante tan frio y seco, había una pared inmensa entre el y las demás personas a su alrededor, incluso para sus hermanos, pero que por alguna razón esta noche disminuyo un poco, y que por seguro ella quería intentar destruir esa barrera por completo, quería saber mas acerca de El.

Suspiro profundamente y se dispuso a dormir.

Bip-bip-bip-bip…

Matsuri despertó súbitamente al oír abruptamente el despertador, le aventó la almohada haciendo que parara de sonar, rápidamente tomo una ducha, y se miro al espejo, examinándose detenidamente, estaba algo nerviosa al pensar que hoy iría al cine con ese chico, bueno, no quería parecer una desesperada, así que ella no pondría mucho entusiasmo, porque, ¿Qué tal si se arrepiente o, simplemente lo olvida? Bueno, eso era algo que se había acostumbrado en una antigua y turbulenta relación que por ser ambos primerizos, no supieron llevar con madurez las cosas, salió muy lastimada, así que no quería entusiasmarse tanto y por supuesto, no seria la niña tonta a la que le rompieron el corazón de nuevo.

Salió de casa rumbo a la escuela, corriendo porque en su divagar de pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la hora. Llego a la escuela y subió las escaleras para llegar apenas justo antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada.

Exhalo con alivio y tomo asiento, miro a su izquierda y ahí estaba El, mirando por la ventana hacia la nada, tenía los auriculares puestos, supuso que no lo oiría aunque lo saludara, así que se sentó mirando hacia el pizarrón.

Gaara la miro, se volvió sentándose en cuclillas frente a ella, Matsuri se sonrojó de inmediato.

- B-buenos días...- dijo ella al fin.

- llegas tarde…- dijo el con su típico tono frio.

- ah… si lo se…- dijo sintiéndose un poco tonta.

- así que, delegada ¿que actividades hay para hoy?

Los demás chicos y chicas de la clase solo murmuraban y especulaban, si bien Gaara era poco sociable, era muy muy apuesto, y el hecho de mostrar tanta cercanía de ellos, molestaba a algunas "fans" que había ganado a lo largo del semestre.

- bueno, hoy son las pruebas preliminares para elegir a los participantes del festival deportivo…

-oh, ya veo, ¿y después?

-… después, tengo una reunión con los representantes de clase, para elegir los temas de cada salón.

-¿y después?

- eettoo…- Matsuri se quedo pensando, haciendo una cara graciosa, Gaara solo la miraba detenidamente viendo su cara de concentración.

-p-pues, volviendo, tengo he hacer los deberes antes de irme a casa… y …. Eeto…-

- entonces, pruebas a las 11:00, junta a las 2:00, clase a las 4:00, deberes a las 5:00, cine a las 7:00, ¿verdad?

- no de hecho las pruebas empiezan luego de clase de química, y la junta se pospuso hasta las 4:00 asi que los deberes los terminare a las 7:00, y luego a mi casa.

- entonces quedaría asi, pruebas a las 12:00, clase a las 2:00, junta a las 4:00, deberes alas 7:00 y cine a las 8:30…  
-b-bueno de hecho, yoo- ella paro de hablar en seco y lo miro sonrojada al entender la indirecta de Gaara, el sutilmente le recordaba su ida al cine.

Matsuri sonrió ampliamente, había caído en su juego lo cual no le desagradaba del todo.

-Hai!...- dijo sonriente la castaña.

Gaara de nuevo sonrió sutilmente.

Todos se sentaron al ver al profesor Baki entrar al salón.

Matsuri jamás deseo tanto el que el día de clases terminara.

Hola mis lectoras, pues heme aqui depsues de casi 3 años de no actualizar, esperono me hayan olvidado, Y pues nos leemos el en siguiente capitulo que sera muy pronto! :)


	5. CaPiTulo 5!

**CaPiTuLo 5!**

- Todos los hombres que han pasado a preliminares, por favor una línea!

Rápidamente los hombres hicieron una línea, mientras Matsuri anotaba sus nombres, y las chicas hacían prácticas de atletismo y gimnasia.

El profesor Baki era el encargado de coordinar el festival deportivo en general junto con Matsuri quien era la delegada del grupo y era quien llevaba el control de las listas de alumnos participantes.

- Muy bien chicos, ahora que están reunidos los de mejor puntuación, los de artes marciales, hagan un grupo par que empiecen a practicar, los de atletismo practicaran después de las chicas, y los de salto de garrocha su área esta lista para empezar. Debemos dar lo mejor en el festival deportivo, competiremos con las mejores escuelas de la región, definitivamente GANAREMOS!

- Además, la escuela ganadora, tendrá un viaje de fin de curso a la isla "Akatsuki" donde se ven los mejores atardeceres del mundo!

-SI!- gritaron todos al unísono, el arrojo del profesor Baki inyecto motivación en lo chicos.

- El profesor Baki es genial.- dijo Matsuri entusiasmada.

- Si lo es, a la clase le hacia esta clase de motivación, este año de seguro ganaremos Matsuri! - dijo Sari, su compañera que se sentaba enfrente de ella. Varias veces habían platicado, eran mas cercanas ahora, era la única amiga que había hecho, pues la mayoría de las chicas la evitaban, era poco sociable y tímida la mayoría del tiempo.

- Hai!- Matsuri sonrió ampliamente.

Su gran sonrisa no paso desapercibida por cierto chico de cabello rojo fuego, quien estaba tomando un breve descanso antes de practicar con sus compañeros.

Pasando la hora de las practicas  
Matsuri estaba con Baki discutiendo los mejores tiempos, la mayor fuerza, la mayor altura etc, después de un rato ella miraba solamente sin hacen ninguna actividad, se sentía algo inútil el solo estar ahí parada apuntando cosas, sus demás compañeros se estaban esforzando mucho.

Quedo embelesada al vera Gaara practicar artes marciales, sin duda era muy bueno, y ya estaba entre los mejores de las listas, seria un competidor fuerte para cualquier retador que viniese de otra escuela.

Pasadas una hora y media el profesor los llamo a todos para anunciar a los mejores.

Bien ya e decidido junto con la delegada de la clase, y este será un año mucho mejor que anteriores esas listas no significan que nadie sea mas débil que nadie, recuerden que el trabajo en equipo es la clave para derrotar a los que se nos presenten!- dijo eufórico Baki, y como siempre todos impregnados de vitalidad y motivación se despidieron para ir a clase.

Matsuri de quedo ahí bajo un árbol revisando las listas, los demás irán a ducharse asi que tenia unos minutos mas para estar sola, bueno eso era lo que ella creía.

Gaara se aproximaba despacio con una toalla al cuello, el corazón de Matsuri se acelero al máximo al notar que venia en dirección a ella, sin siquiera notarlo ella sonrió, y se puso mas contenta de lo normal.

- Hey.

- H-hola… Gaara-kun.

- y… ¿como vas? – dijo notando lo concentrada que estaba.

- ya eh terminado, solo vine a sentarme bajo esta gran sombra.- dijo mirando las hojas moverse al compas del viento.

Gaara la miro, algo extrañado, pero sonrió justo después.

- Tú siempre miras las cosas desde un ángulo, muy positivo.

Matsuri lo miro detenidamente, sonrojándose un poco.

- Aunque pude notarte un poco cabizbaja hace rato.

Ella miro hacia arriba de nuevo, y sonrió.

-Bueno, no puedo dejar de pensar que todos mis compañeros están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para el festival, todos están en diferentes actividades, en diferentes prácticas para ganar el viaje escolar. Y yo…

- ¿ y tu que..?

- bueno, yo no soy buena para las actividades deportivas, me siento un poco inútil sabes…- dijo ella entre risas.

Gaara la miro detenidamente, sintiendo un poco de empatía hacia sus sentimientos de tristeza, despues de todo no era diferente a el en muchos aspectos.

- Sabes, el profesor Baki, es una persona que siempre tiene algo bueno que decirte en cualquier circunstancia. Es algo desordenado en cuanto a administrar o dirigir un evento como este. Tu siempre estas ordenando todo y llevas muy bien el orden de las cosas desde que eres delegada de la clase.

Matsuri sonrió y se sonrojo.

- Gracias, Gaara-kun…

- Además me he dado cuenta de que sin importar la situación estas de buen humor, creo que es algo que yo debería aprender a hacer mas seguido, tal vez el cambiar es una opción.

- P-pero…. Yo creo que tu, estas bien justo como eres ahora Gaara-kun…

Eso lo tomo desprevenido, y sin duda con la guardia baja, el gran muro de Sabaku no  
Gaara, había sido atravesado por una chica.

- P-pero… yo te ayudare a que gradualmente sonrías más.

- Eso… lo aceptare.- dijo El.

Ella sonrió nuevamente el timbre sonó.

- Debo irme, la junta...— dijo ella tomando camino.

- Si lo se, - dijo tomando el camino opuesto.-… entonces te esperare para irnos juntos.

Ella lo miro fijamente esbozo una sonrisa y luego salió corriendo, el la siguió con la mirada para luego retomar su camino hacia clase.

La tarde siguió rápidamente.

Matsuri salió de la junta, pego el cartel del festival en el pizarrón de anuncios para luego irse al salón por sus cosas.

Caminaba algo despacio, nerviosa, y llena de incertidumbre… había terminado sus deberes antes de lo previsto.

¿En verdad Gaara la estaría esperando?

Subió las escaleras y entro súbitamente al salón

Pero lo que se encontró fue algo que la dejo en shok….


	6. CaPiTuLo 6!

**Capitulo 6**

Matsuri abrió de repente la puerta del salón, algo nerviosa y preguntándose si Gaara estaría ahí aun, pero más que eso, descubrió que Sabaku no Gaara se había vuelto un chico popular.

- Gaara-kun… no sabía que fueras tan bueno en las artes marciales.

- Si eres muy impresionante, y fuerte…- decía una chica tocando el brazo de Gaara.

Gaara quien estaba sentado en la ventana del salón no ponía mucha atención a decir verdad, solo respondía por cortesía, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Al menos cuatro chicas del salón y contiguos estaban alrededor de Gaara, hablándole y coqueteando con el.

- Y dinos, Gaara-kun… ¿tienes algo con la Matsuri?

- Hahahaha!, no seas ridícula,- dijo una de ellas.

- si,- dijo otra chica,- ella como que no encajaría con El. Es decir… ella es tan… tan…

- Desabrida, rara…- terminó de decir la otra.

Gaara miro con frialdad a las chicas pero antes de contestarles Matsuri entro de golpe estrellando la puerta, haciendo un eco en el salón que se quedo mudo de repente.

- P-perdón… por la interrupción….- dijo dirigiéndose a su pupitre, tomo su mochila y salió tan rápido del salon que Gaara de quedo estático sin saber que decir.

Las chicas se quedaron intrigadas por si ella había oído todo, Gaara se puso de pie y con la mirada fría les dirigió su tono apático.

- Si Matsuri no encaja, es por tipas huecas y falsas como ustedes, ella es autentica y siempre encuentra un motivo por el cual sonreír…

Las demás se quedaron atónitas ante la repentina respuesta tan arrebatada.

- deberían ser mas como ella….

Dijo dando el portazo tras ellas

La cabizbaja chica castaña caminaba por la acera, un remolino de emociones vagaba por su cabeza, exasperación por las tipas que la juzgaban sin siquiera conocerla…

Tristeza al notar a Gaara tan neutral ante las burlas.

Y celos, por ultimo, su corazón se sintió traicionado, aunque sin razón aparente, ellos no eran nada por mas que ella quisiera, al parecer el se había ganado algunas fans durante el año escolar, y no era capaz de siquiera compararse al grupo de chicas lindas y hasta sexys, con sus faldas cortas y busto grande, largas cabelleras y maquillaje.

El ya se había adaptado del todo, bueno al menos era lo que ella pensaba, sin siquiera dar una oportunidad de aclaración.

Se detuvo en un alto cabizbaja, el tiempo paso de repente, y las personas a su alrededor empezaron a caminar, ella se quedo pasmada en sus pensamientos.

Unas grandes manos en sus hombros la forzaron a caminar.  
- Regularmente cuando la luz es verde es señal de que debemos caminar…- oyó la voz tras de ella. Caminaron unos cuantos metros y el la hizo parar jalándola hacia atrás.

No quitaba las manos de sus hombros.

- Lo que dijeron ellas…- dijo el

- No, no me tienes que explicar nada, dijo en un semblante serio.- tienen razón, no logro encajar, casi en ningún lado, no tengo confianza en mi misma, soy muy... susceptible a este tipo de acoso.

Las manos de Gaara apretaron su hombros al notar la tristeza que emanaba de ella.

La giro de repente hacia el y una lágrima cayo en su mano.

- Esta bien Matsuri, todos tenemos nuestros momentos de fragilidad, y esta bien que llores, pero…

Le levanto el mentón con su mano.

- Tu no eres una chica débil, tienes una gran fortaleza y una tenacidad que no había visto en ninguna otra persona, así que animo, no te dejes caer por estúpidas burlas y no te dejes intimidar por chicas bacías y superficiales que se creen mejor que tu.

Los ojos de Matsuri dejaron de llorar, y un aura de tranquilidad rodeo sus ser.

- Gracias… Gaara.- dijo tocando su mano. Sonrió dulcemente.

Y por primera vez dese que conoció a Matsuri, su mirada de rencor y odio había cambiado, algo en el se movió tan intensamente como nunca lo había sentido antes.

La típica expresión fría de el se había transformado a una mirada compasiva y una sonrisa sensible se había posado en sus labios.

- Entonces… ¿que película quieres ver?

Ella lo miro cambiando su expresión a una mas relajada.

-B-bueno… ya veremos que hay de nuevo.

- Me parece bien.

Entre la multitud y el bullicio de la ciudad se alejaron, conversando tranquilamente y sonriendo en ocasiones.

Ese gran muro, que Gaara había creado para alejar a los demás…

Lleno de un pasado turbulento y amargo, ahora una simple chica lo había desecho en su totalidad.

Ahora el era vulnerable de alguna manera.

Pero en definitiva…

Le gustaba.

**Bueno que les parecio, al fin logran acercarse un poco mas, Love is in the air!**

**Gracias por leer, espero sus reviews y lo siento por hafcer este capi tan corto, ando falto de inspiracion pero prometo mejorar!**

**Matta-neee! **


End file.
